The novelty relates to a device for sorting coins of one or more pluralities of coins, comprising a coin feed device, a sorting plate adjacent to said coin feed device, said sorting plate comprising sorting openings corresponding to different coins of a plurality of coins, to each sorting opening a coin outlet channel being connected and at the outlet side a sleeve container being connectable to the coin outlet channel, each individual sleeve being insertable into the sleeve container with the provision that coins coming out of the coin outlet channel will fall into the sleeve.
The adjustment of the sorting openings to different coin diameters of a plurality of coins may for instance be achieved by the sorting openings, configured as a stepped sequence, having a diameter increasing in the feed direction. The dimensioning of each sorting opening is adjusted to the diameter of a certain coin value. The sorting plate may be permanently installed, or may be exchangeable. An exchangeable sorting plate permits short-term changes between different pluralities of coins. By such a device it is finally achieved that in the coin collection containers assigned to the respective sorting openings only coins of a certain value of a plurality of coins are collected.
From practical experiences, it is known to adapt the coin collection container as a coin bag or a rigid coin container. Further, sleeve containers are also known in the art.
In the prior art devices equipped with sleeve containers, the sleeves are introduced from below into the sleeve container, with locking systems having to be activated. A sleeve is a cylindrically wrapped paper container with a collar at one side, this collar preventing coins from falling out. Towards the opposite open end, such a sleeve typically is shaped in a slightly conically opening manner, in order to permit the coins to fall in a controlled manner into the sleeve. After a defined quantity of coins having been introduced into the coin sleeve, another collar is formed at the second end of the coin sleeve, such that the filled-up coin sleeve is ready for transportation and handling.
It is disadvantageous, in the prior art device for sorting coins, that the introduction of a sleeve into the sleeve container is time-consuming, and that the open end of the sleeve may be bent away, with the consequence that coins will not properly fall into the sleeve anymore.
The novelty is based on the technical problem to provide a device for sorting coins, wherein the introduction of a sleeve can be achieved in a simple and safe manner.
For achieving this object, the novelty teaches that the coin outlet channel comprises a sleeve receiving opening above the connected sleeve container.
It is achieved, by the novelty, that sleeves can be inserted in a simple manner. Further, the risk of a deformation of the open end of the sleeve is avoided, since the sleeve will fall down with the collar towards the front. As a result, particularly safe operation and function are secured.
Preferably, the sleeve container is at least on its inner face cylindrically shaped, the inner diameter of the sleeve container being larger by 0.5 to 10 mm, preferably 0.5 to 3 mm, than the largest sleeve diameter. It is understood that the inner diameter is adjusted to the sleeve diameters corresponding to the coins of different values. In so far, a different sleeve container is required for each coin value, within the specified tolerances. For only slightly differing coin diameters, the same sleeve containers may be used. Suitably, the sleeve is oriented vertically. This permits that sorted coins failing into the sleeve are immediately stacked.
In a preferred embodiment of the novelty, it is provided that the sleeve container has, at its end directed away from the coin outlet channel, a removal opening of a size permitting removal of a sleeve, and that in the area of the end directed away from the coin outlet channel, a carrying bracket is provided in a swingable manner, such that the carrying bracket is movable between an operating position, to where a sleeve is carried by the carrying bracket, and a removal position, where the carrying bracket releases the removal opening. In principle, the carrying bracket can be held in the operating position in various ways. In particular, a latch may be provided for this purpose. It is however preferred that the carrying bracket is held in the operating position by its own weight. For the removal position of the carrying bracket, a latch may be provided, but is however not absolutely necessary.
The sleeve container is preferably adapted as an exchangeable unit. This will permit, at the occasion of replacement of the sorting plate for another plurality of coins, connection of correspondingly adjusted sleeve containers to the outlet channel. Further, the optional application of bags or containers as coin collection containers is possible, if necessary with intermediate coin tubes. The connection may be performed in various ways. For instance, latch elements, clamping levers, knurled screws or other screws are possible. It is however preferred to connect the sleeve container by means of a bayonet-type fitting.
For a particularly simple and easy filling of the sleeve container by a sleeve with simultaneous compact design, it is preferred that the sleeve receiving opening is angled with respect to a central axis of the sleeve container. The sleeve receiving opening may be adapted for being closed by a lid connected with a horizontal swing axis when the sleeve container is fitted.